Would It Matter
by Dawn Racer
Summary: It all started out as a normal day, a day at her job on base working with NEST. Then everything changed when blood was spilled, a life was on the line, and the one mech she idolized came to her aid. JazzXoc
1. The Last Night

_I had been doing my normal thing, guarding the information. I was the head communications officer, I knew all the secret pass codes, I was in charge of making sure no information was leaked. I wish I could have turned back time to have done my job differently; but alas, my enemy payed for it and now...so was I._

I gave a hiccuping breath, my eyes clenched tight in agony, my chest burning with every bit of fire I might imagine a scalding inferno to hold. My abdomen was flayed open, my soft organs spilled open to the outside world.

"London! London, answer me!" My name is Alexandria Laurel London, but most just call me London. Well...used to, I knew what was happening. I wasn't deluded into thinking a medic could save me, but that didn't stop the unquenchable fear that bubbled up in my chest.

I slowly rolled over, blood pooling across the floor and a searing agony that blackened my vision swept over me. I drug myself forward, my arms weak, my body failing. I looked up to see a few of the holoforms I knew and loved, Jazz being one of them. I smiled weakly, but I knew that they knew that I was dieing. It was inevitable.

Reaching out my shaky hand, I gently grabbed at the radio. I was too weak, blood seeping off of my fingers and causing it to slide a way from me. I let out a keen of pain, if you could call it that. Next thing I knew, a dark tan hand was picking up the radio and placing it in my hand.

_Jazz...Oh God...I was going to miss him...I never even told him..._ My eyes were misty when I took the radio, salty tears mixed with my blood were blocking out his cerulean blue eyes. Blocking out the dark chocolate dread locks that I so loved, darkening out the high cheek bones and full lips.

I watched him offer me a soft smile, one full of love. One of understanding and regret. I choked up and pushed the talk button.

"Lo-London here.." I managed to gargle the words out, agony was circulating throughout my body. The bullet in my chest- it punctured my lung- and the knife wound that flayed me open like a fish, it all hurt so fucking bad; but no medic could do anything. I was past saving. I knew this, Jazz knew this.

"London! What's going on, we heard a gunshot!" I heard one of my good friends Carson yell out over the radio. She was always a good friend of mine, a bright medic if I'd ever seen one. She was eccentric and full of life, but now...I would never be able to talk to her again.

"He didn't get it...h-he didn't get the info on the mechs. I wouldn't let him...he's gon now..." I closed my eyes weakly, relishing in her smooth higher pitched voice.

"London! London what do you mean? Are you okay?" The radio started to crackle, fading and then coming back in. Or was is my hearing that was doing that? I couldn't tel anymore. Everything was fading in and out of focus.

"I'll see you again someday Carson...don't worry...I'll see you again, I promise." With that I threw the radio away from me, well more like lay it on the ground and weakly swatted it away. I must have looked quite the sight, I must have seemed to pathetic. I could hear her squawk in indignation, in horror.

"London! Don't you dare die on me! London!" I closed my eyes and emitted a soft hiccuping sob. A warm hand was smoothing my hair from my face, warm lips kissing my forehead.

"Shhh, i's gon be al'igh'." Jazz rumbled softly, his warm hands cupping under my shoulder blades to lift me up. I let out a choked noise of agony, but instead of picking me up further he sat down on the blood soaked ground and lay my head on his holoforms' thigh. My blood was staining those perfect hands, that perfect mocha skin.

I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was to weak, to scared, I was in too much pain. I had always loved the mech, always cherished our time together, but now my time was up. He would never know what he meant to me, not to the full extent I wanted him to know anyways.

"Jazz..." I whispered weakly, my body sagging in on itself. I could feel those warm fingers smoothing aches I hadn't realized were there.

"Yes, Alex." _The only one to use my actual name...the only one who understands me...and he's being taken away. _I'm_ being stripped away from him._ I let out a low whimper, my organs aching and thrusting fire through my body. I couldn't finish my question, I was in to much pain. His warm hand gently picked up my own, rubbing his rough thumb over my knuckles.

"Ratchet, ain' there somt'in' ya can do?" I dimly heard him rumble, agony in his words.

"No Jazz. The human body is to fragile, always in a perilous struggle of homeostasis. She's already offlining, her systems are shutting down." I tried to suck in air, but with one deflated lung it was incredibly hard to do. My chest hurt, it felt like I had run one-thousand miles and then tried to breath water.

"Jazz...p-please...s'ng." I knew I wasn't making much sense, but he seemed to understand. I felt him shift, making me more comfortable. His strong hands, hands that could crush concrete and twist metal, gently ruffled through my blood soaked hair. I felt his warm breath on my cheek, his lips by my ear.

"Wha' ya wan' me ta sin'?" His voice sounded thick with emotion, making his accent thicker. I hadn't ever thought that I would see the day that Jazz, the Autobot saboteur, tried not to cry.

"Any'ing..." Those warm hands moving up along my cheek, caressing the weak pulse against my neck. _Oh God...I wanna tell him how much I love him, but I can't do that. Not now._ I gave a hiccuping breath, a sob making its way up through my chest.

_**Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late**_

I sucked in a breath of air, agony searing my insides. Oh the irony of that song. I loved hearing him sing, he used to sing to me all the time when I was stressed. And now, when I lay here dying in his arms, he sat there and sang to me.

_**Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said **_

I tried not to let out the sob, tried not to let him see how much I was hurting, but like always he could see through me. His warm hands brushed the tears away, brushed my cheek bones soothingly.

_**[Pre]  
Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up**_

Oh God...I was gonna miss him, him and his beautiful voice. Him and his loyalty, his loving embrace. I choked a weak sob, my hands curling into the 'fabric' that covered his arms.

_**[Chorus]  
Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it **_

Pain flared through my heart, but I just clutched closer to him. I was silently begging him to not leave me. I couldn't get the words out, Oh God it hurts so much.

_**Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late **_

I wanted to tell him I love him, but just like the song I knew: I was one day too late. _What if I had told him yesterday, or the day before. Would it have made a difference?_ I bit my lip, agony searing my insides more than any radioactive heat wave could.

_**[V2]  
Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do...  
Wish I'd spent more time with you **_

I wanted to hold onto him forever, to not let him go. I wanted to hear him sing continuously, to never leave him. His warm hands shifted, brushing tears from my face and smoothing calming touches over my aching muscles and joints.

_**Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
**__**And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me  
**_

I wished, oh so wished, that he and I could have had a beginning. Could have had a chance, but I saved the best for a _bitter_ ending.

_**[Bridge]  
Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last **_

I curled my hands tighter into the 'cloth' my heart thumping weakly as he finished the song. Oh God...please don't finish the song. Oh please how I wish I could rewind time. Oh please...don't let me go! Oh God Jazz...I love you!

"I don' wan' die." I managed to gurgle out pitifully. Panic coursing through me dully, my body was growing numb. My sense of understanding growing dim with the slow decrease of my body temperature.

"Shhh...it'll be okay." His voice cooed in my ear, a gentle parting that spoke a million words-held a million and one meanings-but it was three simple words.

"Jazz?" I croaked out.

"Yes?" He murmured softly. Distantly I realized that he had dropped his accent, something I had only heard him do once.

"I'm scared..." I whispered even more weakly, those warm hands smoothing over my face and lips.

"I know, it'll be okay. An' Alex?"

"...Yes...?"

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear, and just like that I let go. I had heard what I needed to, felt his presence as he eased my suffering enough for me to pass in peace. I fluttered my eyes closed and relaxed my muscles, my heart beat one more time and then I was alone.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, so I was in a _very _depressed state I still am. So instead of doing my...usual ruotine I do when I'm depressed I decided to write and this is what came forth. While writing this one-shot I was listening to a mixture of Bryan Adams and Skillet, so the mood changes a bit in my opinion.

Let me know what ya'll think. I may write other one-shots, most not so depressing as this, if ya'll like. I actually have a cute one involving Hound and the little femme medic Carson. ;)

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Carry You

**Pairing: Hound X OC**

**Raiting: T**

**I don't own transformers, but I own my characters London and Carson...and I own the plot. ^^ I don't own the song 'Carry You' by Mac Powell either, but it is used in this little one-shot.**

* * *

Panicked laughter bubbled up through my mouth. It was soft, gentle, the sound of a bittersweet memory. My best friend, computer analyst, Communications Officer, as of three days earlier had been killed by an infiltrator.

Luckily for London at least, she had heat sabot rounds that cut through the pretender and offlined him. The pretender had been posing as a human mech, but luckily or unluckily, however you looked at it, London had won.

She had given her life for the mechs on base, for Jazz. I was the only one who knew how she felt about the quirky white and black bot with the glowing visor. Sighing, I leaned forward and pressed my elbows on my knees. A soft whine of pain wanting to tear through my throat, but I held it back.

I couldn't show my weakness, I wouldn't; and yet, the treacherous tears fell. I shivered and curled in on myself. _There's more that I could have done, things I could have told her! I should have been there...but I wasn't._ I sniffed and curled into a tighter ball.

I felt myself being picked up, curled up in the warm servos of my guardian. I would know it was Hound from anywhere, he didn't smell like the other mechs.

They all held a ting of something I couldn't place, it wasn't metallic for oily. However, Hound's was spicy and exotic. He smelled of the wild. I liked it considering I grew up in the city where the wild was located at the zoo, where trees were far and in between unless you went to a small park.

No matter how wild the mech may seem, he was a gentle giant. Benevolent, the perfect twenty-five foot tall metal teddy bear. I choked on a sob, curling into a tighter ball. A warm digit caressed my spine, held me close, a croon rumbling throughout my body.

He was my guardian because of how skittish and accident prone I was. I was like a dainty fox, continuously getting spotted by hunters. He was the treacherous Hound Dog, hiding me in plain sight, soothing my nightmares.

"It's alright Ada. It's alright. Maybe not right now, but it will be." I sniffed and slowly untwisted my limbs from my fetal position.

"I'm sorry Hound...I don't mean to get all blubbery on you. I just...she was my best friend." My voice cracked and I broke down into more tears.

"She's still grieving?"

"Ratchet, it's only been three Earth days. She was very close the femme London, you should know what it's like to loose others under your care." I heard Hound rumble. A tint of anger laced his voice, it made me cringe. I hated hearing my puppy sound so desolate and uncertain, it hurt my heart.

"N-no...Ratchet's right Hound. I can't grief forever...I loose people everyday. I..." I shut my eyes tightly and swallowed thickly. That gentle finger was drug down my back in a soothing way again, cradling me close.

"I have to move on, but...never forget. Right?" I looked up at them, my eyes no doubt red and swollen from crying. Hounds large blue optics dimmed briefly.

"Only if you're ready to." I nodded and wiped at my eyes one last time before pulling upon my inner strength, a.k.a the warmth of Hound, to pull my emotions back into the bottle. Then I tossed them out to sea, hiding them from my consciousness.

I forced a smile to my lips, it felt like a burning toxic poison burning my face. My stomach twisting and knotting, heart clenching and burning. Eyes throbbing and stinging with tears that wished to come forth, but I held it back. Not for my sake, but for Hound. He hated to see anyone upset, I couldn't do that to him. No matter how often he told me it was okay, I couldn't do that to him.

His optics scanned my face, a sternness set in his lips. One large thumb came up and gently caressed my jaw, I leaned my head into the touch gratefully. Silently seeking comfort, silently asking for strength, silently begging for forgiveness. Hound just as silently provided all of those things, his warmth, both figuratively and not, flowed into me. Soothing my aching heart and lifting me back up to my feet.

I sucked in a ragged breath, closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his finger. Nuzzling the warmth known as Hound. He was the one being I relied on most, even when all others failed me Hound was there. He was my friend, my ally, my comforter, my protector, possibly my...lover? I wasn't sure, I would love that with him. He was the perfect guy, but the problem was...he was one ton of metal. So I settled for all the rest, I could live with that. As long as he didn't leave me.

"Ada?" I made a soft humming noise in answer, cuddled up in his hands completely relaxed. Ignorant of the critical glances of humans and the amused gazes of Autobots.

"Are you alright?" That gentle hand was sweeping down my back in a petting gesture. Relieving the aching soreness brought about from clenched muscles.

"I'm fine." That hitch in my voice cracked like a whip. Tears burned behind my eyes, that bottle was breaking. A soft sigh, then metal breaking- warping- over and around me. I found myself curled up in Hound's alt mode, a large green military Jeep.

I sucked in a sharp breath. His windows suddenly tinted to black, his heater was on, seat laid back; inviting me to cry, to spill my sorrow. And that is exactly what I did. I cried for who knows how long, cuddled up against his seat.

Suddenly turning violent and kicking his dash and window. Screaming and snarling, scratching at his seats, beating his steering wheel and door, but never once did he make a sound of complaint. He held stead fast, his heater blasting on high. Soft country music playing through his radio: _Carry You_ by Mac Powell.

_**I see all the pain in your eyes  
And I know all the tears that you cry  
Baby I ain't that kind of man  
That's gonna leave you here with empty hands  
Will you let me be the one  
When your hope is gone?**_

After a while my anger ebbed, as did my tears. I lay there sobbing and whimpering when warm hands suddenly smoothed my sweaty hair back. I glanced up to see Hounds lean holoform, brushing my forehead with tender hands. His intense crystal blue eyes stood out against his tan skin, rugged features spiking my pheromones. A small bit of dark chocolatey stubble along his jaw, a five o'clock shadow. Long equally dark Earthen brown hair pulled back in a low pony tail, teeth an brilliant white.

_**(Chorus)  
I'm never gonna walk away  
I won't let go, don't be afraid  
Through the hardest times and pain you'll find I'll carry you  
I'm not sayin' that it won't get tough  
I'll be right here when you've had enough  
And when your darkest day has come  
And you can't carry on, I'll carry you!**_

"Hound!" I gasped and began crying all over again. The past three days I had not shed a single tear, I had remained passive in the hands of Hound, and now I finally broke. The damn holding back my tears was breaking in segments. My earlier tears were nothing compared to this, anger was gone, I was empty except for a crippling sorrow. Warm lips brushed my jaw tenderly, callaused hands curled around my waist and holding me. My head was pressed against his chest, listening to the spark beat beneath. So _alive_, so full of life. Rhythmic and soothing.

_**You have been let down before  
And I know you deserve so much more  
Baby I ain't that kind of man  
And I hope that you will understand  
I'm gonna be the one  
When your hope is gone!**_

I calmed down to small hiccups, listening to the beating drum within. Listening to the sound of life. I could feel his holoform gently rocking me back and forth, a soothing rumble was a distant soundtrack to his beating heart. I relaxed and held onto him for dear life, he was my anchor in this storm. Without him I surely would have gone crazy.

_**(Repeat chorus)  
When you can't carry on  
I will carry you!  
**_

When I had found out my fiance was cheating on me the whole time-Hound was there. When my boyfriend broke up with me because of another woman-Hound was there. And now, when my best friend died-Hound was there. I trusted Hound with my life, with my heart.

_**(Repeat chorus)  
Whoa, yeah, I'll carry you!  
I will carry you!  
I'm gonna carry you! **_

A hiccuping sob left me, then I fell silent. Basking in the knowledge that he would _always_ be there. He was always there to carry me when I wasn't strong enough, always.

"Thank-you." I mumbled softly against his holoform's tear soaked shirt. A soft rumbling laugh, a laugh that was immediately burned into my memory banks. I memorized his touch, his scent. He was _safe_. When the other humans betrayed me, hurt me, Hound was always there to take care of me. I was so glad that he had come to Earth, he was my personal guardian angel.

"Are you feeling better now?" I swallowed and nodded, guilt burning my chest.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Those arms squeezed tighter, pulling me closer.

"What do you mean? The kicking and hitting? You didn't harm me, I promise. Of course there are a few places you missed...would you like me to point them out so you can get those too?"

I choked out a laugh, tears and snot slowly disappearing. Hounds laughter echoed through his alt, warmth in his smile when he pulled back. I grimaced knowing I probably had red splotches all over my face, hair standing up and a runny nose-in short? I probably looked awful, and yet his gaze told me I was the most perfect thing he'd ever set his eyes on.

Instead of letting me out, his engine roared to life and he drove out of the hanger. I sat up, the front drivers seat moving to rest up against my back. The seat belt sliding over me and clicking in place.

"Where are we going?"

"Off roading, I didn't think you would wish to be around the others yet." I smiled appreciatively. His thoughtfulness astounded me. Any other human, maybe even bot, would have already thrown me to the wolves and disappeared. Yet Hound stood by me and made sure I was comfortable. I hadn't realized I was crying again until his holoform reappeared, gentle hands pulling me into the warm body while the Jeep pulled off the road.

"Shhh. Ada, what's wrong?" He didn't sound upset or agitated like I thought he would. He didn't seem irritated that I couldn't pull it together, he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Why?" I murmured, resisting the urge to cuddle up to him. I had to be a big girl, I had to act independent. _I am a full grown woman, I'm a big girl!_ _Then why do I always have the urge to prove myself, like a little kid, around him? Why do I feel like I need his touch to survive. _

"Why what?" Hound murmured equally softly, his holoform's eyes watching me. The eyes of a predator, a tracker, taking in his prey to figure out its motives. To figure out its pattern and how it worked.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" He seemed startled by the question, then he seemed to suddenly have no sense of personal sense. I inched back so that my shoulders were against the door, my hands clenched. He was hovering over me, his hands braced against the window while his head was ducked so we were eye to eye.

"Because. I'm your guardian, your friend. I care for you, I promised to protect you. I don't ever break promises." I swallowed, a part of me disappointed that he didn't say the three words I wanted to hear.

_ But you don't love me? _I wanted to say those words, but I kept them back. I smiled faintly, a plastic smile that he saw right through; but he didn't ask questions. With a rev of his engine and a zap, his holoform was gone and we were speeding off; bouncing over fallen trees, up cliffs, over sand dunes, and my worries were forgotten.

* * *

Three weeks later found me in the middle of a battle field...sopping up water. Most of the military guys thought it would be fun to relieve the heat with a water fight. Water guns, water 'rocket launchers', water balloons acting as bombs, anything water related was used.

I was the acting medic for my team, healing my soldiers by mopping up the water. Yeah...amusing and slightly weird. My weapon was a bag of water balloons for bombs and two water pistols.

At the moment I was running across the now muddy island ground and toward the trees where my get-way vehicle, Hound, was waiting. Epps was chasing me, a squeal left my lips when I felt water splash my arm from his 'rifle'.

"I've been shot! Hound help!" Within seconds Hound came bursting from the treeline with the largest water cannon I had ever seen. Epps stilled and then glared at me.

"You tricked me into a trap! I'll never surrender!" He raised up his small 'rifle' aiming at Hound. My guardian smirked and let loose a humungous blast of water that was strong enough to knock Epps down, but not hurt him.

"Come my lady!" I grinned and busted up laughing when he held out his hand to pick me up. I hopped into his exposed palm and threw a water balloon at Epps.

"Boom, you're dead!"

"Ah man!" I laughed and watched out for the enemies: Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Smokescreen and the mini twins.

My allies were Hound, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Seaspray, bumblebee, and Beachcomber. The main upper command: Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl were too 'busy' to play with us. Yeah right, they wouldn't get caught dead playing with us!

The humans of the base had taken the day off and split in half, one side wearing green as their team color and the other red. I was part of the red squadron. I looked up and saw a streak of black and white coming toward us.

"Hound! Toward the left!" Hound turned and started shooting his huge water cannon at Jazz. The saboteur being able to mostly dodge the attacks, but he did get hit in the leg. Naturally Jazz fell to the ground and dramatically stated his death parting. I sat in Hounds servo cracking up, Primus jazz just gets me every time!

I grinned and looked up at Hound, mirth shimmering in those deep cerulean optics. Hound looked down at me, gaze adverted from Jazz, whom was still making a very humorous speech about how he was dieing not in vein and would be avenged, I giggled and pointed my water pistol at Jazz. Shooting him in the chest plates. He paused and then his visored face tilted up at me.

"Now das jus rude." I grinned and burst into giggles. I mock saluted with two fingers and pointed forward.

"Tidy Ho my friend! Thy hath Greens to beat!" Hounds laughter echoed through the space as he trotted forward. I giggled and waved at jazz, earning a grin and wave back. I paused and glanced up at Hound, a devious expression coming forth. Hound groaned and tilted his helm back, exposing the smooth gray wires and cables of his throat.

"I know that expression, what are you planning?"

"I know how we can take care of our enemies in one shot!"

"Oh really? Pray tell the, what is tis idea?" I giggled at his usage of language, trying to mimic the way I had spoken earlier.

"Hydrogen Bomb!"

"WHAT?!" I started laughing at his mortified expression.

"Not a real one silly! We're gonna, well _you're_ going to drop the biggest ball of H2O on all of them. He shuttered his optics momentarily in a blink.

"And how are we, well I, going to do that?" I grinned evilly and motioned him closer, whispering my plan in his audio. He blinked in surprise and suddenly grinned.

"I honestly love being your guardian, you're just full of surprises." I smiled smugly.

"I know." He snorted, seeing as Autobots couldn't roll their optics-well I think anyways, and chuckled.

"You're just _so_ humble, it astonishes me." I laughed at his sarcastic tone, the gentle gleam in his optics told me he didn't mean any harm by the comment. He was just joking. Turning we quickly raced back to base, well he ran and I held onto his shoulder armor for dear life.

Running into med-bay, Hound grabbed Ratchet's largest trash bin-luckily it was empty-and made hast to get back outside. He set me down from his shoulder and smiled.

"When I give the signal, you lure them to _the spot_. Got it?" I quickly saluted him, a grin on my face.

"Yes sir!" I quickly refilled my water guns and grabbed a few more balloons and took off. I could hear Hound turn the water on full blast, filling the huge bin. This is gonna take awhile. I grinned evilly spotting Lennox trying to 'revive' Epps. I snuck up behind him and placed the gun behind his head.

"Stop." I grinned watching him drop the towel, him and Epps looking at me with wide eyes. I grinned and pulled the trigger, shooting water into Lennox's face. He made an 'ack' noise and fell over dramatically.

"K.O!" Epps said in a deep voice, mimicking the old fighting games. I burst into giggles and dashed off. Pulling a towel from my bag I ran over to Bluestreak and scampered up onto chassis.

"Blue you okay?" Blue groaned pointedly and pretended to cough.

"I've been shot medic!" I tried not to grin, but of course I epically failed.

"Where soldier!" Blue lifted his large servo and placed it on his abdomen before pulling it away. His own grin in place.

"Am I gonna die medic! Oh Primus, what will they tell my wife!" I burst into another fit of giggles and wiped the liquid away, 'healing him'.

"It's a boy! Nah, you'll live." I laughed right alongside Bluestreak as he helped me down from his chassis. Standing up and high-fiveing Wheeljack. I giggled and then paused. I tilted my helm to listen. In the distance I heard a horn blaring. I grinned. Looking up at the two mechs I pretended to be serious.

"Call a retreat!" Wheeljack whirled around and quickly cried out dramatically.

"Retreat my brethren! Retreat I say!" Seaspray, Bumblebee and Beachcomber quickly got the rest of the Red's moving and we retreated. Battle cries erupted from the greens as they chased us. I was suddenly reminded of the old movie 'The Patriot' at the battle scene where the Americans run and the British fall in the trap of the French Calvary. I grinned and skidded to a halt by the woods, I noticed the rope slung over a sturdy tree branch.

"Oh this is gonna be good." The others looked at me and I made a one moment gesture. The greens came around the corner, surprise-surprise Ironhide was leading them. They dashed right under the rope, a blaring horn resounded from the woods.

"Hydrogen Bomb Strike!" I cried and suddenly the rope snapped and water spewed all over the surrounding mechs and humans. I cracked up laughing at their gobsmacked expressions. Smokescreen smirked, covered in water and hovering over the humans to protect them from the worst of the hit. The other mechs doing a similar pose.

"Nice strategy." I grinned and puffed up, but then he spoke next.

"To bad we are at a draw." I looked up and saw a similar design over us. My eyes widened and then water gushed over us in a torrent of rushing energy. Hound grinned stepping out of the woods, an impish expression on his face-plates. Jazz holding a water cannon to his helm.

I pouted and huffed. _Saboteurs_.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, so I decided to do one with Hound. This one has a bit more fluff and love to it. ^^

The few of you whom have reviewed seem to enjoy these one-shots, the one with Jazz was apparently very catching. Some asked me if I may add onto it, at a later date when I'm not working on _Blue Autumn_ or_ Buried Beneath_ maybe I will. I mentioned Carson in my story Blue Autumn and decided to do a one-shot between her and Hound. Carson, if you haven't guessed, is a bit like a cross between a twitchy Redalert and a fun and loving Inferno. ^^' I just couldn't resist giving her this...fluffy yet angsty persona.

I thought that between chapters, I may go ahead and do a few one-shots of bots you'd like to see. Just give me a human, whether it's created or a real character and the said bot. However, if it's a created human/bot please give me the info on them so I can do them justice for you. ^^

**~D.R. Out**

**P.S.** Kimmie98 I know I'm still working on your one-shot, but I haven't had much time and I'm really stumped on how to write it so that it turns out to perfection for you. So bare with me please. .


	3. I Am

**Pairing:** Prowl x OC

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Transformers_, I do not own _I Am_ by Christina Aguilera. The character was made by:** Luna Uchiha666** if I'm remembering correctly. ^^'

* * *

Computers, they were my life. They were all that I had. When no one talked to me, when I was shunned and ignored, they were there for me. When all went to hell, technology stayed by me. It was consistent, _always_ there.

I used to think it would never change, me being alone that is; but looking up at my dearest friend, I now knew other wise. He too stayed by me, maybe it was because he was an unearthly being. Maybe it was because he had a CPU instead of a brain. Or maybe, just maybe...it was because he actually cared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Thunder clapped over the forest of west Virginia. I was in the southern half of the forest, all alone when the storm struck. Electricity crackling in the air, loud booming thunder striking over head. Rain pouring down while I sprinted through it all._

_ Air heaved through my lungs as I ran, a startled scream leaving my lips when a tree cracked and fell in front of me. My pointed ears picked up on something, a cracking noise. Hair stood up on the back of my neck, sharp incisors bared to the tree that creaked and swayed above me. It too preparing to fall. A part of me wanted it to end my miserable life, but my prideful self preservation wouldn't let me. _

_ Feline pupils dilating I quickly ran forward and scampered over the already fallen tree. The stinging rain pelting against my skin. My black hair was soaking wet and plastered to my pale skin, making my already thin body look sallow. The sapphire streaks in my hair glinting and glistening with the water._

_ Sprinting through the rain I tried to swallow back my tears. Pain ached in my heart when I thought back to why I was out here in the first place. _

_ The kids at school had been picking on me again, all because I was different. I was more feline like than I was human like. I had claws, on both my hands and feet, heightened senses, pointed ears and long canines._

_ All because I was a little different I had no friends. I tripped on a vine and fell in the mud. A soft cry of pain leaving me as my ankle throbbed. I must have pulled something. Struggling I pulled myself up through the mud and limped back toward the house. It wasn't home, it was an empty house filled with equally empty hearts. _

_ **~O~O~O~**_

_ There I stood, age sixteen, the child prodigy. I could work anywhere I wanted, get into any university. Instead I signed up for the Air force, I was going in to be a computer technician. It was what I liked doing, no one was there to judge you. Surrounded by lifeless technology, safe in a security room. Safe..._

My eyes flashed open from the memories I had been having. I looked around and rubbed my eyes from beneath my deep blue visor. I had created the visor to hide my eyes, it didn't just do that though.

This piece of equipment was hardwired to my brain, I could mentally hack into any computer in the world. Hell, I could hack a microwave if I wanted to.

I slowly stretched out and stood up from my bed. My visor lit up a deep azure, night vision activating. The little clock on the screen told me with was only three am.

I slept five hours. Sighing heavily, I turned and began to carefully and neatly make my bed. Tucking the blankets in and smoothing out the wrinkles. I was a bit of a neat freak, OCD most people would say. I preferred being considered pleasantly tidy.

Turning around the corner of my doorway I stalked from my quarters and through the halls, greeting some of the military men that skulked the large housing complex. I was nearly twenty-four years old, I'd been working at base for three and a half years- and yet I felt like I knew nothing about the alien visitors.

I wasn't bother by this fact because they scarred me, it bother me because of what they were. They were every techies wet dream, beings who were not organic yet were not mindless drones. Sentient Autonomous Robotic Organisms: Autobots. I craved to know more, they fascinated me; but I was beginning to feel like I would never see the day of that happening to me

Going outside I caught up with one of the soldiers, a nice gal. I could never remember her name, I think it was Alexandria. She was the communications officer for us humans. She glanced over seeing me and motioned for me to get into the truck.

Relief washed through me, at least I wouldn't have to ride with one of the military guys. Or worse, contact a bot and see if they weren't too busy to drive me to the main hanger. I really didn't feel like walking two miles this morning, or bothering a mech who might not be in that great of a mood. Hopping in I relaxed in the passenger seat as my fellow woman drove us up to the still dim main hanger.

Jumping down form the truck I sent her a quick 'thank-you and have a nice day' before jogging off. The base was still pretty dark in some areas, people beginning to file in for a new day as night shift headed off to sleep the daylight hours away.

As I got to the brighter areas of base I slowly dimmed my visor to a deeper blue. The darker coloration would protect my sensitive eyes, and make seeing the things in my visor that popped up that much easier. Heaven knows it was nearly impossible to scan a computer when your visor was lit up like a flash grenade.

But I couldn't take the visor off, well I _could_ but I just didn't _want_ to. Sure the military guys sorta accepted me, but after what I had been through...let us just say that security blankets are best left _on_.

Huffing tiredly I skipped going to the mess hall and went strait to my work station. Skulking into the tech room I didn't notice the mech at first, his black-and-white plating's blended in smoothly with the walls and monitors. That was until I saw a flash of blue and looked up.

_This mech is huge..._he was well built though, lean, with a red chevron and deep crystalline blue optics to offset the neutral colors of a police cruiser.

His door wings held the police force insignia with the words: Highway Patrol on his right wing. The Autobot symbol between his headlights. I hadn't met this mech yet, but I had heard about him. He was the Autobot's SIC, a brilliant strategist as well.

"Hi." I managed to squeak the word out; but quite frankly, his large height and calculating gaze intimidated me. Unlike the other bots, his gaze was so...collected I couldn't pick up a single emotion from him. It was quiet for another few moments, his optics scanning over me.

"Greetings." His deep voice finally broke the silence causing me to jump. I stared up at him with wide eyes through my visor, for once thankful that the bots couldn't see my face. Swallowing heavily I ducked my head and quickly made my way over to my precious computers.

The monitors glowing a warm comforting blue glow. Wiping my sweaty palms on my thighs I sucked in a deep breath and tried to ignore the mech who had moved closer. I could see his reflexion in the glossy surface of my screens, on my desk. For once I was cursing my need to make everything so shiny you could see your reflexion.

Clenching my fists I mentally brought up displays on my visor and connected to the computer system. I swallowed feeling the tension in the room stretch, bringing up my shaking hands I quickly began typing. All the while commanding the computer and typing, I never once lost track of the movements of the Autobot.

I was focused in on my work, soon forgetting about the intimidating presence looming behind me. Alerts popped up on my 'HUD', red warnings telling me of another presence in the computer system.

I growled a low note._ No one, _no one_, hacks into _my_ systems. _Narrowing my eyes, I quickly brought up the strength levels of the hacking network and began tracing the perpetrator down.

I began creating firewall after firewall mentally, tracing the signal, taking measures to keep our systems secure. Fuck the command centers protocols, these were _my_ computers.

Someone was threatening _my_ computers. I was gonna protect them. After a moment the trace disappeared. Snarling curses lowly under my breath, I searched through the data-collection to see what was pulled out for inspection. Surprisingly nothing was taken out to be looked at, but there was an encryption.

Wearily I opened it: _**With training, you will make a fine computer analyst for the Autobots. ~Prowl.**_

I whirled around in my chair flustered, but the looming mech was no where to be seen. _He was testing me?_ Flashing my visor I gazed back at the screen again. _What the _fuck_?!_

~O~O~O~O~

I stared at the large foot in front of me utterly confused. Well that was an understatement, the foot was humungous. _Why does he want me to go anywhere? I'm still on shift._ I scowled and gazed back up at the Autobot that had become a pain in my ass.

"No." I turned back around in my chair and began to type again, pulling up files for references via personal visor.

"You need to take a break. Humans are not built to withstand hours of nonstop work, you need to take in nutrients and recharge." His monotonous voice had become something of a comfort thing seeing as he was always looming around nearby.

However, today I just wasn't in the mood to be told what to do. I was utterly prepared to tell him where he could stick his order when I was halted by a human voice._ Lennox. _I hissed mentally.

"Prowl's right Nova." I swiveled in my rolling chair to glare at the familiar soldier. The blue visor distorted the coloration, but I could tell he had blondish-brown hair at the least. I narrowed my eyes behind my visor even though he couldn't see me doing so, I pursed my lips for emphasis.

"Come Nova, I will drive you back to your quarters." I glared at the mech, visor dimming to an eery smokey gray. Standing up I silently, mentally, shut down my computer terminal. Stalking past Lennox with a stomp in my step I crossed my arms over my dark sapphire blue long sleeve. Pulling the flaring cuffs of the wrist over my hands and holding it like that.

I picked up on the sound of those huge foot steps heading my way, looking up I stared up at the face-plates of Prowl. He crouched down and held out his hand to me, optics calm and collected. Something that over the past month or so I had began to find soothing instead of intimidating.

I'm not sure when he transformed from an intimidating figure to a calm presence that I couldn't live without, but I knew one thing. If he ever left I would surely break apart. Some part of me craved the attention from the SIC, whether he was doting on me like this or angrily giving me a lecture.

I had found myself doing things for his attention, and at times he seemed to do the same thing. It was amusing this dance we seemed to have created. _One step forward, two steps back, spin around and retrace our steps...what an odd dance._

Visor glinting I climbed up onto his servo, sitting down in the middle of his palm while he curled his digits around me protectively. I contemplated quietly on all of this. _Perhaps I craved his attention because of what he was. He was technically a computer, albeit sentient, something I was familiar with. _

I shook that thought off, no it wasn't that. It was something deeper, but I wouldn't call it love. I refused to. I didn't care what we called it, but I wouldn't call it love. Glancing up at him I could see he still had that expression, the expression of contemplation. Whether it were dark things or light I would never know.

The SIC wasn't someone to 'spill the ball bearings', if the term I had heard one of the wreckers say was correct. Sighing, softly I looked up to find us entering the main hanger. Crouching down he held out his servo so that I could climb off. Pulling back a safe distance he transformed, the intricate pieces that made up his armor sliding and moving to create the police cruiser. The passenger door popped open, inviting me in.

Rolling my eyes I quickly walked over and slid into the vehicle, sliding across the smooth leather. I shivered at the notion of being _inside_ the humungous mechanical being, if he were to transform with me inside of him I'd be crushed.

Nothing but a splatter of crimson, marring his pristine black-and-white appearance; and yet, I trusted him to not do just that. I glanced over to see his holoform, the police uniform clean and pressed. His intense blue eyes over shadowed by olive skin, clean smooth features and dark mahogany hair.

Leaning back in the seats I felt the leather shift around me comfortingly, heat drifting around me and on me from the vents. Leaning my head back I felt the seat belt slide over me and click into place, snugly fitting across my slender hips and resting between my breasts to lay on my shoulder.

The engine burst to life, a smooth continuous thrumming noise that put me to sleep within moments. As I fell into slumber, I could have sworn I felt smooth fingers brush my hair out of my face...maybe it was just my imagination.

_Kids laughing, teacher staring down at me angrily as I sat in front of the computer in the tech lab._

_ "How. Did. The. Grades. Get. Changed." He growled lowly down at me. Everyone knew I was good with computers, the rich snobby kid payed me fifty bucks to change his grades. No one liked me, no one would notice if I disappeared. _

_ The only time they spoke to me is when they wanted something. That was okay with me though, I didn't need anyone else. I had my computers._

_ "I don't know Mr. Coalson. How did you get to be such an idiot?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. He growled and grabbed my arm roughly, hauling me up out of my seat and pushing me to sit outside._

_ I sat outside the doorway calmly, ignoring the mocking laughter of children. They were insignificant, they would pass by like a blip on the radar. We all would. Life was fleeting, but I could care less. After all, what's the point of being scared of death when you're _already_ dead._

_ Huffing I rested my head on the wall, a deep pounding resounding in my scull. I really needed to find someway to protect my eyes...something to shield my expressions...A visor of course! Sitting up, I allowed a smirk to grace my features. How could I not think of this before?_

I was jolted away, by a gentle hand on my shoulder. A smooth masculine voice telling me to wake up. Groaning I slowly fluttered my eyes open behind my visor, looking around to find myself in front of the small housing complex for humans. Looking up at Prowl tiredly I offered a wain smile.

"Thank-you..." Prowl dipped his holoform's head in a polite nod. His lips quirking faintly at the edges to show a thin smile. That was the best it got, those smiles. Honestly though, who was I kidding. To be smiled at was something I had always craved.

To be held, to be loved. He gave me that in his own fashion, and I would give anything to keep his rare affections. I owed the mech, he saved my more than he could ever know.

"Prowl..." The mech was silent, watching me, studying me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, my throat was closed tight.

"Yes, Nova." He finally answered after seeing that I wasn't going to state anything else. I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting the metallic flavor of blood.

"I..." _I love you..._I thought in my mind, and yet I couldn't say it. One step forward, two steps back, spin around and continue. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes tightly, my canines slipping down harder into my inner cheeks-drawing blood.

Mentally I commanded my visor to release; the pieces that covered my pointed feline like ears, the pieces that covered my eyes all detached. Dropping in my lap. I could feel tension fill the cab, I ducked my head rethinking my idea. Perhaps I shouldn't have-

"Why do you hide?" I slowly flicked my eyes open, feline eyes on a human face. _Incomprehensible. Inhuman. _Alien_._

I slowly lifted my head to look up at the mech's holoform. His eyes tracing my feline features, looking at the sharp canines that were now completely visible, the pointed ears, looking at my clawed hands.

"I hide because of what I am."

_**I am timid and  
I am oversensitive  
I am a lioness  
I am tired and defensive  
You take me in your arms  
And I fall into you  
I have insecurities  
You show me I am beautiful **_

"What do you mean?" Pain flared in my chest, years of pain so built up suddenly came crashing through the damn I had constructed. It was so carefully built to where I would be numb, and now all of it was all the forefront of my mind. Tears building up in the corners of my eyes. A sob breaking free of its own volition, sharp canines glinting in the light as my lips parted.

_**Love me or leave me  
Just take it or leave it  
It's not that I'm needy  
Just need you to see me **_

"Because, who in their right mind would look upon me and see anything other an a monster! Who Prowl!"

_**Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending**_

Mmmm...

"I would. I do. I see Perfection." Those simple words washed the pain away, carefully locked it in a bottle and threw it off a cliff. His holoform's warm hand gently picked up my dainty clawed one, eyes locked on my own silver-blue ones he placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

_**I am temperamental and  
I have imperfections and  
I am emotional  
I am unpredictable  
I am naked  
I am vulnerable  
I am a woman  
I am opening up to you  
**_

"Y...you do?" Something not quite labeled panic and yet not relief swept through me.

_**Love me or leave me  
Just take it or leave it  
It's not that I'm needy  
Just need you to see me **_

"From day one." More tears built in my eyes. _He saw...perfection?_ Yes, this long spun dance was coming to an end. Our steps becoming one, intertwining fates dancing in the others shadow until there was no distinguishing between minds, between souls and bodies.

_**Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending**_

"Seriously...you...you don't hate me?" His eyes, such a deep crystalline blue even in human form penetrated my soul.

_**Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands  
I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am  
Please lay down your arms, do you know me?  
Make me feel safe from harm **_

"How could I hate a creature such as yourself?" I was stunned.

_**Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending  
**_

"But...others..."

_**I am temperamental and  
I have imperfections and  
I am emotional  
There'll be no more pretending **_

"Other humans will never see anything with their sparks, but only with what they see with their optics. From day one, I was curious. You were different, not like the other humans. Captivating." His words struck my core. A small smile gracing my lips. For once, I didn't feel naked without my visor, I felt _safe_.

_** Mmhmm... **_

_I would call this anything, but love. If only to have you by my side forever more._ Elation swelled up inside of me. I was accepted.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay so I've been working on this for three days for you. I do hope that it is up to your expectations. Let me know what ya think.

**~D.R. Out**


	4. Time Of Dieing

**Pairing: none, reverse Harem.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_Spinning wheels, the scream of her sister penetrating the air. Broken glass ripping, tearing, blood spewing. Agonizing cries as I looked over and saw my twin, Terra, laying there in the rain water with her blood staining it burgundy. _

_ Reaching over I grabbed her hand, shivering in agony. Not because of my own injuries, but because my twin lay there dieing and there was nothing I could do. Tears built up in my eyes, a sob echoing in the gloom as a clap of thunder erased the noise. _

I bolted up in bed, my breaths harsh. I shivered at the memory, that night I could have saved my twin Terra, if only I hadn't taken my fathers truck for a joy ride. I curled over, cupping my face in my hands, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Teresa?" I looked out my window to see my adoptive parents _truck_ kneeling in the grass. He wasn't exactly a truck as he was more of, oh lets just say an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. He was known as an Autobot for short. The mechs on base called him Ironhide.

Sniffing, I stood up and walked to my open window. The sticky summer heat washing through and making my skin sweaty, my blonde hair matting to my head.

"Hey Hide." I mumbled softly. The mech was more of a father to me than my adoptive parents. They did try, believe me they did, but they were at their wits end with me. I just didn't like to listen, it was how I was. Terra is...was...the same way.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the gruff weapons specialist. Everyone was afraid he'd shoot them or stomp them, he wasn't a bad mech he was just misunderstood. I loved him, as a father figure of course.

I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes, nodding before shaking my head. Tears blurring my vision, sobs clogging my throat.

"No." I managed to get out, my voice cracking. He grunted and held his large servo up to the window. Looking at his servo, I crept across the window seal, using the seat just below it as a leverage, and dropped down into his palm. It always surprised me that their metal was warm instead of cold, but I suppose it made sense because of all the systems.

"What's bothering you youngling?" Ironhide's rumbling voice questioned me as he walked across the yard. His steps heavy and seemed to pound the Earth.

"I miss my twin...I can't get her out of my head..." I could hear the sudden soothing rumble that came from his chassis as he held me closer to my spark.

"Spark pain again?" I nodded and curled closer, agony clenching my chest. I wondered idly if it were possible to die of heart break, if it was then it was taking too damn long. I needed a quick fix, a glance at my wrist making me crave the blade even more. However, Ironhide forbade the use and told me if he caught doing it again me he'd sick Ratchet on me.

It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it worked. I hadn't made a cut in the past week, but the need was chewing me from the inside out. I snuggled into Ironhide, hiding my face against the warm metal of his chassis.

He was like the father I wish that I still had, the one that I needed. The only difference? He accepted my mistakes, he didn't judge me. Punish me, yes. Hate me, no. I smiled tiredly and cuddled closer, his warm servo curling protectively around me.

"Rest, I'll keep you safe youngling."

**~O~O~O~**

I ran through the base, Ratchet was not happy. Reason? Well I may or may not have kind of sort of helped Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paint the medic pink...then I bedazzled his servos.

I grinned and ran as fast as I could, weaving through the throng of military personnel and toward my families guardian. I spotted the big black truck and ran even faster, adrenaline coursing throughout my body.

"Hide! Hey Hide! Help!" As soon as I was closer the door popped open. Clambering in I watched the door slam closed, wheels spun with a loud shriek. Smoke and burning rubber filled the air as Ironhide sped off.

"What did you do now sparkling?" I scowled and smacked his dashboard, gaining myself a displeased grunt.

"I thought I was a youngling?" Another grunt, a sharp corner. Weaving through people we ended back at the main hanger, an angry medic left to flash his lights and honk at the military men who crowded the halls.

Course he wasn't that scary when the honking sounded like a little girl giggling and the lights flashed like disco balls. Yeah, I was so dead come my next check up; but this was so worth it.

"You've just been demoted." Came the dry voice of my guardian. I grinned at the radio, soft laughter bubbling up and out. I so loved him.

"What, no scolding?" A deep snort, the seat shifting back a little so I could curl up in my favorite position against his door.

"No. Fraggin' medic deserves it. He's an aft." I laughed again, little did I know that my guardian was secretly recording the happy noise. Sighing I relaxed back into the seat, curling my legs underneath me. For some reason I had been getting really tired, massive migraines and blurry vision as of late.

I wasn't sure why and I didn't know if I should bring it up with Ratchet. I shivered and closed my eyes, everything was just so...fuzzy.

**~O~O~O~O~**

I couldn't decide if I should smack the mech or not, but I thought better of it. After all, it would hurt me more than it would hurt him. Still...

"Jazz. Shut up." The visored mech grinned.

"Awe na' w'y wo'd ah do da?" I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Cause if you don't stop flirting with me I'll sick 'Hide on you."

"Na das jus' c'uel an' unusua' punis'men'." I smirked up at the mech, feeling another wave of dizziness suddenly flow over me. I tried to ignore it, but it was kind of hard. Everything seemed to sway in and out of focus.

Suddenly I felt a warm clawed servo cup around my back, I dizzily saw the ceiling above me. Soldiers were horizontal instead of vertical. _When did I fall?_

I could hear my heart pounding in my head, feel the ground trembling as two figures came running forward. _Hide..._Everything faded to black.

**~O~O~O~O~**

When I awoke again I found myself in a very big hospital looking room. _Med-bay...ack..._I winced and brought a hand up to my head. _Why are the lights always so fucking bright!? And how did I even end up in here...?_

I glanced around, but I didn't see anything...or a certain someone. Sighing I slowly tried to sit up, but found myself being jerked back down to the berth. _What the..._I reached up toward the tugged sensation and felt wires.

Wires were connected to my skull and ran over to a very large machine. I was frozen seeing my brain waves, that's not what got me. If what I was seeing was true...I suddenly found it really hard to swallow or breath.

There was a massive tumor in the middle of the interior of my brain. I couldn't have more than three months to live with that...that _thing_ growing inside of me. Tears welled up in my eyes. Not tears of sorrow, or fear, but of excitement. I would finally rejoin my twin.

After so long, I would finally get to see Terra. I would finally get to tell her I'm sorry. I would get to hold her, hug her, speak to her. As children we had always told each other that if one were to pass before the other, that we would wait for them.

I could only hope that she held true. That she wouldn't leave me to swim in a sea of darkness for all of eternity. Sucking in a gust of air I lay my head back down and closed my eyes. This could take awhile.

**~O~O~O~O~**

If someone were to ask me what my 'Kick The Bucket List' would be, I would tell them I didn't have a list. I was going to live each and every day to the fullest, I wouldn't make plans. I would go where ever my feet took me.

As the saying of the beach goes: Follow the sun, move with the tides and live by the currents. Sighing softly, I brushed my blonde hair from my eyes. Eyes that shimmered a purple tint with flecks of gray.

These eyes of mine had seen many things in their short life. Things that once seen could not be undone, but luckily for me it would all go away soon. I could feel it in my bones. The exhaustion that curled over me like a tsunami.

I couldn't get away, but that was alright. I didn't want to. I just wanted too see my twin, that's all I wanted from life anymore. It had been close to six years now, _just six? It felt like more..._I suppose that's what happens when you loose your other half.

Sitting there I stared down at the piece of paper. Nawing on my bottom lip.

**Dear 'Hide,**

** I love you much, more than you'll probably ever know. I really wish that this didn't—okay that was a blatant lie. I don't really mean that, because I did mean it. Ah! I sound like Bluestreak huh? Haha...well I want to say that I'll miss you just as you'll no doubt miss me (At least I hope you'll miss me. I know I've caused nothing but trouble for you and the Lennox's).**

** However, this needed to be done. I need to see my twin, you don't know how long I have lay in agony to see her again. I know you'll be cursing me, but 'Hide? Don't blame yourself, it was my decision in the end. I'll love you always,**

** Tes.**

Closing my eyes I sucked in a deep breath of air and picked up the small hand gun, a point 22 if I remembered correctly. Shivering, I slowly raised it up. Closing my eyes I looked at the door.

'Hide would kill me when he found out. Well...he'd bring me back and then kill me. Opening up the magazine, I loaded one bullet and put the barrel of the gun in my mouth.

I closed my eyes tightly and thought of all the good times I had seen with my new family. The mechs laughter, my laughter, the games, the pranks. Oh Primus...I would miss them. I could almost hear 'Hides voice in my ear.

_"Teresa...Teresa don't be stupid. Put the gun down."_ He sounded way to gentle in my head, 'Hide never sounded like that. Opening my eyes I froze, standing there in front of me was the hulking holoform of Ironhide. _When did he..._Tears welled up in my eyes. The cold metal of the gun felt scalding, hard, mechanical.

I took in my fill of Ironhide, looked upon my 'father'. I couldn't back down now though, I sent my apologies through my eyes. He lunged, I pulled the trigger. For a terrifying moment I felt nothing but pain, a loud roar of agony followed. Burly warm arms curled around me, and then everything began to fade into shades of gray.

There wasn't a tunnel, but I did suddenly feel the presence of my twin. Whirling around I ran into the darkness, away from the light of the living. My heart beat once, twice. A warm drop of moisture fell on my cheek, a voice telling me to come back. Sobs of agony, but I kept running until I swallowed whole by the darkness of death.

* * *

**AN:**

So here is the one-shot I promised to **_Someonethatexists_**. You mentioned that you wanted this type of scenario, so I ran with it. I hope you liked it. ^^

It was my first time writing a reverse Harem and I feel as if I failed you to epic proportions. I am terribly sorry for that. -sigh- I feel like a horrible writer at the moment. Let me know what you think?

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
